Whispers in the Night
by JlynCSS
Summary: Richard goes in search of an evil sorceress becoming her captive. It’s up to a pregnant Kahlan to save him. Continuation of “The Awakening”. I tried to explain where necessary… if you feel a little lost, you might want to read that one for background.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Richard goes in search of an evil sorceress becoming her captive. It's up to (a pregnant) Kahlan to save him. This is a continuation of my story "The Awakening". I don't think you don't need to have read that story first. I tried to explain where necessary…but if you feel a little lost, you might want to read that one for background.

**Chapter 1**

"You doing okay?" Richard asked her as he pulled his cloak tighter around her to ward off the evening chill. Kahlan nodded, leaning into him. She was thankful for the warmth of his cloak and to be in her own clothes again. The sororal women who had held her captive for almost a month had forced her to not only leave her things behind, but to wear one of their prayer dresses made of the sheerest gossamer. Richard had brought her travelling clothes for her, knowing she would want them once he'd found her.

She whispered in his ear, "Tell me Richard."

"I love you Kahlan." It was a simple gesture they had taken to recently. Whenever one felt the need all they had to say was 'tell me'. The other would comply with their words of love. Just a few small words really, but it helped give them strength when they needed it.

They were still making their way back to Holly Mead, the town where Martha and Rachel now lived. The nights were getting quite cool and Richard had wrapped his cloak around her to keep her warm. It felt good to be with him again. Married barely a day when she was taken, she couldn't wait to get back to town and just be with him. She felt an inner chill at the thought of the descendants spell that Giller and the sororal woman, Reetha, had implanted in her quite some time ago. She had since learned that this spell worked as a beacon, so that whoever created it, as Giller and Reetha had done, would be able to find her. She learned that it lay dormant in her for all this time only to be awakened when she conceived a child.

She smiled at the thought. She and Richard now knew that they had conceived a child.

"Is that smile for me?" he asked still standing in front of her with his hands on her collar. He could see her thoughts had taken her away.

"In a way, yes. I was just reminding myself that we're going to have a baby."

"That does bring a smile to the face now doesn't it?" He shared one with her now.

Richard wrapped his arms around her when the memories of what had happened back near the temple sent a cold shiver through him. He couldn't bear to think of it and pushed the thoughts from his mind.

"Are you able to ride more today? We could make camp…unless you would rather we head for home." Richard was concerned about her and didn't want to push her too hard. After all she had already been through, the last two weeks of riding had been difficult. It had rained almost everyday, making their journey slow and uncomfortable. Kahlan insisted she was fine, though he knew it was more difficult for her than usual.

"Home? Where's that?" she asked.

"We need a place to settle, at least until the baby's born. I was thinking maybe near Holly Meade. I thought you'd like being close to Martha and Rachel. I know they would enjoy it."

"I'd like that Richard." She let out a sigh. "You're right, let's set-up camp for the night. I think I've had enough riding for today."

He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you water the horses in the stream. Zedd and I will take care of setting camp."

---

Kahlan was happy for the sunny morning. The rain finally seemed to be gone and the air was cool and clear. It looked like it would be a warm day once the sun fully rose. She rode along side Zedd. They hadn't seen Richard for a while now. He'd been riding in wide sweeps around them, keeping watch for Reetha. Zedd had warned she would be back. As long as Kahlan carried the child within her, the beacon of the descendants spell would show Reetha exactly where to find her. This struck fear in Richard's core, pushing him to stay vigilant in his watch.

From atop her horse, Kahlan spoke to Zedd as they made their way through the sun dappled forest. "I'm glad you did what you did, Zedd. But I am a little surprised."

"I surprised the Mother Confessor? How is that?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He knew full well what she meant. "Bringing me back. I know the code the Wizard's follow. Using the grace the way you did…to bring me back…goes against it. It goes against the way of nature."

He gave her a thin smile. "Richard made it quite clear he didn't care to hear about the code. He'd just lost his wife: the last living Confessor, and the child she carried." He paused, recalling that dreadful, desperate scene. "He let me know the Seeker would be lost as well." He let out a deep sigh at the memory of all that had taken place. "Richard opened my eyes. He showed me there was nothing _natural _about what happened." He smiled affectionately at her. "I'm glad he did child. I'm glad he did."

It hurt Kahlan's heart to hear that Richard would have ended his life as well. Yet she knew she would feel no differently if it had been he who was lost to her…they loved each other desperately, that was certain.

---

Having arrived back at Martha's inn, Richard and Zedd sat down to a meal while Kahlan rested in the room she and Richard had shared on their wedding night. Richard brought the conversation around to what weighed heavily on his mind. "Zedd, I'm going after Reetha."

Zedd sat back, a serious look on his face. "You don't need to go after her, Richard. She will come."

"I know, Zedd, but when? She might come tomorrow, she might come 2 months from now or 7 months from now…we can't just sit here _waiting _for her. Kahlan's going to have a baby. I don't want her constantly looking over her shoulder, wondering when she'll strike. One day, Reetha _will _come; for Kahlan and for our child. I'm going to go to her before she has that chance. She's a serious threat, one I intend to remove." Richard's countenance was deadly serious.

Zedd could see he wouldn't be able to change his mind but pushed further, "And if she comes while you're away? What then Richard?"

"You'll be here. I trust you to watch over her while I'm gone."

"Richard, that's suicide. She's a sorceress. If you go on your own she'll cut you down in an instant with her magic. Besides, I know their temples, where to look for her."

"You can't come with me. I'll not leave Kahlan here alone." His decision was made. He would not leave her without protection.

---

Richard slipped quietly into their room not wanting to wake Kahlan. On this moonless night the room was pitch black. Groping his way in the dark, he pulled off his boots and his shirt and lay on the bed.

He pulled himself up to Kahlan's back, needing to feel her warmth against him and slipped his arms around her, his hands settling low on her belly, knowing their child rested there. He nestled his face in her hair. He hated to think of leaving her already.

Kahlan, was awake and rolled in his arms to face him. She put a hand to his chest. "I've been waiting for you" she said quietly. "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

He pulled her closer. "Not a chance Kahlan." He gave her a deep kiss, one she returned fully.

"That's better" she murmured.

He knew she wouldn't like his plan and didn't want to share it with her now, now that they were finally together again and alone. All he wanted was to lie in her arms and feel her warm body against his. When he told her he would be leaving come morning he feared her discontent…

"Richard you can't be serious. We're only just together again. It's dangerous! You can't go alone." So many reasons against his plan filled her mind, yet she knew he would go. She knew he had to. But she didn't want him going alone. It was far too dangerous for him.

"It's more of a danger for all of us if I don't. I have to go Kahlan. I want Zedd here with you. I have to go alone."

Kahlan thought for a moment. "Chase isn't too far away, please Richard, send for him. He can stay here with me and you can take Zedd with you. You need Zedd's magic against her and he'll know where to look for her."

"Have you been talking to Zedd? He said the same thing about coming with me, about needing his magic." He paused giving it thought. It did make more sense and he would trust Chase with his life. He would have to trust him with Kahlan's as well.

He put his face close to hers, glad to get the matter behind them, "Okay. I'll send for him in the morning. Zedd and I will go as soon as he get's here."

She kissed him, relief filling her heart at his words. She didn't like the idea of him going, but knew he must. At least he would have Zedd by his side.

Lying on his back, Richard held her face close to his, her brow resting against his. In the darkness he couldn't see her. But he could feel her, and that sent his heart beating wildly. "Tell me Kahlan" he whispered.

She whispered back "I love you Richard."

He gripped her tighter. "I'm sorry I'll be leaving you before we've really had a chance to be together."

She slid her hands up his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, clasping her fingers in his hair. "We can be together now..." She kissed him; deep and sensuous. Still on his back, Richard kept firmly to the bed as Kahlan's kiss traveled along his throat to his chest, her tongue caressing him as she kissed down to his firm stomach. Richard's breathing was ragged with desire. It was so dark he couldn't see her though she was right before him. Her lips on his skin sent fire through his veins. Her presence so overwhelmed him, he lost all sense of being. She seemed a shadow in the darkness as she roamed his body; feeling him, tasting him, urging him. She was like a whisper in the night come to make love to him; he surrendered to her fully.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chase's arrival brought mixed emotions for Richard. He was clearly glad to see his old friend and know that he was well. He knew Chase's presence meant Kahlan would be well protected and he would have the benefit of his grandfather's help on his mission. But he also knew that it meant he and Kahlan would now be separated.

Richard's concern at leaving her, knowing Reetha could return at any time, was so great that he had asked if Zedd could cast a spell over them. One that would connect them in a way that Richard could find her should anything happen while he was gone. Zedd assured him it was possible and had brought them together as he united them in a wizard's connection spell.

Outside the inn, Chase clasped Richard's arm in a show of support and looked him squarely in the eye. "Be careful my friend. I'll watch over her as I would my own Emma."

"I know. Thank you, Chase."

Kahlan stood near Richard's horse as he said goodbye to Chase, Martha and Rachel. She felt the connection to him strongly in her breast. She knew he too could similarly feel her.

Richard walked over to her and stood with his toes touching hers, his head bent toward hers. He took her hands up in his.

She looked up at him with her disarming blue eyes, wet with tears. "We'll be able to sense each other? Like we do now, even when you're far away?"

"The closer we are the stronger the feeling, like it is right now. The farther apart we get the more faint it will grow."

"Will it disappear, if you get too far away?"

"No. It will only disappear if something happens to Zedd or to one of us." He wished he hadn't said that out loud. "But that won't happen" he quickly added.

She leaned against him, holding him close "I miss you already."

Richard swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Her face against his neck, she whispered, "Tell me."

He pulled the leather thong from around his neck, the large tooth his father had given him hanging from it. He slipped it over her head; the pointed tooth coming to rest just above her breasts. "I love you Kahlan. Anytime you need to hear that while I'm away, you just hold onto this and remember this moment right now." He pulled her into a final tender kiss before forcing himself to break away.

Kahlan watched as he mounted his horse and disappeared with Zedd into the surrounding forest, her hand tightly clamped around the tooth.

---

"So Reetha, you've come beseeching my help?" Captain Rothman didn't try to hide his disdain. "Why should I help you now? I can recall some time ago when you were not so _obliging_."

She had known he would treat her this way. But she had no choice. The Seeker and the First Wizard had killed her only remaining disciples. If she wanted the Mother Confessor and her child then she needed his help. She had spurned his advances some time before and apparently, he had not forgotten it.

She used her sweetest voice, letting a small trickle of her hypnotizing magic flow forth, "Captain, surely you're not still unhappy with me...? After all this time?" She walked toward him, providing him with a direct view of her in her sheer, gossamer dress. His collar suddenly felt tight around his neck. He used a finger to loosen its hold. His eyes were dark with lust as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "There must be some way for me to make it up to you Captain?" She breathed into his ear, allowing her magical breath to take hold of him. Captain Rothman had hoped to never see her again. But now, he found himself strangely drawn to her, unable to resist her. The sorceress' beguiling magic seeped into him. Her presence mesmerized him. She breathed warmly into his ear filling him with sudden strength and stamina as his willpower weakened. His submission to her seemed against his will. His mind warned him of danger, yet he wanted her. He was powerless to resist. He licked his lips before pulling her into a hard kiss.

---

Reetha pulled her dress back over her head as she got up from the chaise. In his magic induced lust, the Captain would have taken her right there in the main hall; Reetha had pulled him into an adjoining room. He reached for his clothes. "What is it you want Reetha?"

"Men. I need Soldiers. My disciples have all been killed; many by Lord Rahl before his death when we failed to bring him the Seeker; the last of them just recently by the Seeker himself.

"Why? What are you up to now?"

"Lord Rahl has left a void waiting to be filled. There are others who would like to fill it."

"What others?" He himself knew of at least one wizard who would want to contend for the role of leader over all the lands, but he wanted to know who Reetha had in mind.

"Does it matter who, Captain? There are many. With the Mother Confessor and her soon to be born offspring, I would be in a position to receive the very best of offers."

"Offspring?" The Captain was intrigued by the news. "How do you know such a thing?"

"I am a sorceress, Captain. I know more than you can imagine."

"She's protected by the Seeker and a Wizard; of the First Order, I might add."

"Precisely why I need your men."

"How would you even know where to find her?"

A sly smile spread over he lips. "I could find her in the dark."

---

Richard and Zedd were well beyond the temple where they had found Kahlan more than a month before. They had gone back hoping to find that Reetha had returned, but they'd found it empty. In their search there, they'd discovered a journal with notes pertaining to a Captain Rothman in Whispering Pass. Zedd knew the area well and that it was home to a small outpost of D'Haran soldiers. It was also home to another temple of the sorroral women.

They were now just outside Whispering Pass. They could have continued on but chose to stop for the night and be well rested when they entered the pass, not certain of what they would be up against. They made no fire to keep from alerting others to their presence.

It was a cold, clear night. Richard tightened his cloak against the winds that blew constantly here giving voice to the trees, their eerie moans and whispers creaking overhead. The pass was so named for their ghostly sounds. Freshly fallen snow reflected the light of the moon.

He stood at the edge of camp staring out into the forest, the wind buffeting his frame. He shivered against the cold. He missed Kahlan. He had been cold for so long, he was trying to remember the last time he had felt warm, knowing it had been with her. The trees groaned their whispers all around him and he recalled the moment. Kahlan had come to him like a whisper in the night and he had been warm; she had kissed him tenderly and he had been warm; she had made love to him and he had been warm. The memory of it helped to ward off the cold, if but for a moment. Through the spell Zedd cast he felt her presence within him and he longed for the tenderness of her spirit and the joy he found in her eyes. He asked the good spirits to watch over her and their unborn child.

He didn't know when he would be able to return to her, but hoped it would be soon. He and Zedd would enter the Pass tomorrow where he expected to find some answers. More than that, he hoped to find Reetha.

---

Kahlan and Rachel helped Martha prepare the evening meal. She enjoyed their company and appreciated them trying to keep her spirits up. At times such as now, she almost wished Zedd hadn't cast the connection spell between her and Richard. She could sense him, though only faintly. It was painful to feel his presence within her, to expect him around every corner, yet know he wasn't there.

Rachel put her hands lightly on Kahlan's stomach, tilting her head up to look at her. "When will we start to see the baby, Kahlan?"

Kahlan smiled, happy to have Rachel's innocent distraction. She ran a hand down the child's hair. "It's a little soon yet, but it won't be long now. I promise to come show you as soon as it happens." Her words seemed to please Rachel very much.

As Kahlan lay in bed that night she ached for Richard's touch. She clung to the warm feeling of him in her breast. She wondered what he was doing at that moment, if he longed for her as desperately as she longed for him. She wrapped her fingers around the tooth hanging from her neck. She whispered her love for him before drifting off to sleep.

---

Kahlan awoke with a start and bolted upright in bed, panting in the darkness. Cold fear ran through her veins as she jumped from the bed, yanking open the door of her room she called out "Chase!" She ran down the hall. "Chase!"

He appeared just as she was calling his name and grabbed her by the arms. "Are you alright? What is it?"

She grabbed his shirt in her fists. "The connection! It's gone!" She fell to her knees, "I don't feel Richard anymore!"

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chase stood in the door of her room as she pulled on her boots. "I can't let you go Kahlan. Richard would have my head if I let you."

"He may not be in a position to have _anyone's _head. I'm going, Chase. Something has happened to him and I won't just sit here waiting for news. I have to go find him."

Though the outcome still grim, he tried to dissuade her "You don't know that it's Richard…Something may have happened to Zedd. Give me some time; let me see if I can find anything out before you go running off."

She shook her head as she finished tucking her daggers into her boots. "He may not have time, Chase." She blew an errant strand of hair from her face. "I could really use your tracking skills." She walked up and stood before him, her eyes intently on his. "I'd like you to come with me but I'm going either way. Make your choice."

---

The hood of Kahlan's cloak flapped behind her as she rode hard through the night. The heavy mist was soaking through everything leaving her chilled to the bone. She didn't let it slow her down. Chase followed close behind. She had taken the lead, knowing the way to the temple, using the same route she had returned home on some time ago.

They had slowed little since leaving town. Kahlan thought she should feel tired but she was too consumed with finding Richard. Fear left a lump in her throat and a knot in her stomach. She ignored a pang of hunger and pushed her horse harder. Martha had filled their packs with cheese, bread and fruit along with some hard boiled eggs, admonishing Kahlan to eat and take care of the baby. She had wagged a finger at her as she left "You feed that baby proper or your Richard will be angry when you reach him." She knew it was her way of saying it would all be okay. She promised herself she would have a suitable meal the next time they stopped.

---

Kahlan couldn't shake the damp chill in her bones. During the night, she and Chase had taken shelter under the boughs of pine trees but they had offered little protection from the falling snow and cold. Her bones ached. She didn't know if it was her condition or the journey. Probably both she decided.

They were giving the horses a short break from the ride, walking next to them through the forest, crunching in the snow and eating their lunch on the move. The air was cold, showing their puffs of breath as they walked along.

Chase had been leading the way since they'd found the abandoned temple. Like Richard, he was an expert tracker and was following what was left of their trail. Fortunately, Richard had not been concerned about being followed, actually hoping to be found if Reetha were nearby, and he hadn't wasted time covering their path. Snow covered much of their tracks but Chase was able to follow along, looking for broken branches or abrasions on tree bark.

"Last one…" Chase said handing her an apple. They had relied heavily on what Martha had packed for them though they had caught a few rabbits along the way when necessary. Kahlan didn't want to waste time setting traps and cleaning and cooking game. She wanted to keep moving. The snow already slowed their progress more than she would like.

"I've already had one today. You go ahead." She took her hand from where it rested on the small swell below her belly, letting it drop to her side. The change in her shape was slight, but she was sorry she wasn't able to show Rachel as she had promised.

"Kahlan Cypher, you eat this apple or not only will Richard have my head, but so will Martha." She let out a small laugh at the use of her last name. He knew she was still known as Kahlan Amnell, but he was trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled, took the fruit and thanked him for it.

"I'd feel better, Kahlan, if you took a little time to rest."

Her hand was clasped around the tooth that hung at her neck. "I'll rest when I find Richard."

Chase was amazed at her resolve. She was as stubborn as her husband he thought.

---

Richard's arms were in shackles, his legs bound by chains keeping him securely fastened to the wall. The stone walls and floor offered no relief from the cold chill of winter seeping into his bones. A few windows near the ceiling allowed for a bit of fresh air to flow in as well as small swirls of snowflakes caught by the constant winds. Several danced their way toward him now. He could hear the haunting whisper of the trees in the wind. His thin shirt provided little warmth; his teeth chattered with the cold.

He and Zedd had entered Whispering Pass before the sun came up and had been met by a small troop of D'Haran soldiers, close to thirty men. Reetha soon joined in with the soldiers. Richard alone managed to kill two quads before being taken down by her magic and the remaining men. He had no idea what had become of Zedd. He no longer felt his connection with Kahlan and feared the worst for him. Richard didn't know how long he had been here. He'd had little to eat and even less sleep. Just as he again wondered what they wanted from him he heard someone coming. It was the Captain he had seen during the battle. Richard had been making his way toward him to kill him when he was taken down by Reetha and the others.

Richard's eyes fell to the sword the Captain carried. His sword. The Sword of Truth. He felt its magic even as it sat on the hip of the D'Haran. A spark of anger flickered within him.

"Where's the Wizard?" Richard demanded.

"You should be concerned with own hide right now Seeker." He stood before Richard just out of his reach, looking him in the eye. "Reetha did away with him. She was in a hurry to get to Holly Meade..." He waited for Richard's reaction at hearing she was on her way to where Kahlan was. He was disappointed. Richard only stared back at him without so much as a blink. Trying to provoke him he went on, "She took the rest of my men with her, just to ensure her success." Richard's anger raged within him but still he showed no emotion.

---

Zedd sat bound by ropes to a large chair carved out of stone. A Rada' han clasped around his neck. "Why don't you just finish me off Reetha; be done with me?"

"Zeddicus…you underestimate your worth. You must realize how useful a Wizard of the First Order would be…once he's confessed." She told him of her plan to offer the pregnant Mother Confessor to the highest bidder. "Any man wishing to fill the void left by Lord Rahl would be foolish not to have her under his control. Adding you to the bargain would certainly be beneficial."

"Kahlan would never do such a thing. She won't confess me."

"Oh I think she will, Zeddicus. She carries a child now…and when it comes down to the life of her beloved or your confession…she will see my side of it."

Zedd now knew Richard still lived. He hadn't even been sure of that until just this moment.

She came to stand close to him. "The Seeker has made my task an easy one. The descendants spell tells me the Mother Confessor draws near, that I have no need to travel to her as I intended. Tell me Zeddicus, would she be so foolish as to come here looking for him?"

An idea seemed to spring to her mind, her eyes darted with a wicked delight and she smiled a cunning smile. "It's hard to imagine how powerful one would be with a confessed Wizard of the First Order along with the Mother Confessor who holds the promise of future confessors within her." She took a step back from him. The air surrounding her seemed to swirl and lift and she was bathed in a glow of light. When the air stilled she stood before him as the complete image of Kahlan. When she spoke, her voice was that of Kahlan's and was filled with satisfaction, "Why, the only possible way to add to that would be for me, the last of the sorroral women to bear the Seeker's child…that would be a powerful bloodline, don't you think, Zeddicus, sorceress and Seeker?"

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kahlan leaned into her horse encouraging him up the steep mountain pass but the small rise in her belly was hindering her movement in the saddle. The animal was slipping in the snow searching for solid footing. "C'mon boy, c'mon" she urged. Chase's horse was having difficulty as well but he had almost cleared the top.

They at last made it up the steepest part of the pass. Chase surveyed the mountains rising higher around them. Kahlan looked to the valley below. The wind whipped the hood off her head sending her hair flying about. The gnarled trees gave off their eerie sound as the wind blew through them; whispers, ghostly and haunting. It only added to the deep chill she felt in her bones. She called to Chase to get his attention, nodding her head toward the valley below them. A stone temple much like the one she had been held captive in sat in the far corner. Nearer to them stood a small soldier's fort.

He brought his horse closer to hers, "I guess we're in the right place." As he was about to turn his horse toward the valley below he felt the swish of an arrow as it flew past his head, sinking deep into a tree. They instantly brought their horses around moving toward the valley trying to take cover in the trees. Arrows whistling around them, they dove from their horses, better able to take cover on the low ground. Kahlan's daggers were out in a flash and flying through the air. She sunk one deep in the chest of an archer. She hastily traversed the ground, slipping her way through the snow near to where he lay. She quickly learned that sliding along on her belly was no longer an option. She pulled herself over a fallen tree to finally reach him. Picking up his bow she started firing at the remaining force.

She noticed Chase in close combat with a large soldier. She didn't trust her aim enough to take him down with the bow and pulled her dagger from the dead archer's chest throwing it into Chase's attacker. As she again reached for the bow, she saw an officer making his way for her. He would be of value she thought and put the weapon aside. Readying herself to take the leap toward him and confess him, she faltered when she saw the sword on his hip. Richard's sword. He was upon her now and his punch sent her sprawling to the ground. He grabbed her by the collar of her cloak, yanking her to her feet. Kahlan had just enough time to refocus, her hand instantly at his throat, her eyes flashed. The Captain fell to his knees. "Command me Confessor."

"Give me the sword." He immediately complied. She handed him the bow and arrows.

Hooking the Sword of Truth around her waist, Kahlan ordered him, "Protect me and my friend."

The Captain took up the weapon and began shooting arrows at his own men. She and Chase had dispatched most of the enemy so there weren't many left. Within minutes all was quiet.

Kahlan's head was swimming. She'd had little to eat or sleep and the exertion of the battle was taking its toll on her compromised condition. She was unsteady on her feet but moved to stand in front of the Captain. "Where is the Seeker, is he alive?"

"Yes, my Lady. I'll take you to him"

She swayed with the relief that flooded her, fighting to maintain her stance.

As Chase approached her and the Captain a bolt slammed into his shoulder sending him toppling into a deep ravine.

Kahlan pulled free the dagger from her boot and in an instant had thrown the weapon sinking it deep into the archer's chest. He fell to the ground, dead.

"Chase!" Kahlan ran to the edge of the ravine. He wasn't moving. She plunged down the side of it, grasping at trees and rocks as she moved to keep from falling out of control. She reached his side and kneeled in the snow beside him. "Chase!" The wound didn't appear life threatening but he was out cold.

She looked up the ravine to the Captain "I need your help!" she shouted.

---

Richard hung in his chains. Though asleep, he shivered with the cold. He felt a warm caress down his cheek. Lifting his head, he opened his eyes and saw Kahlan standing before him. He thought he must still be dreaming. "Kahlan? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Feeling his cold skin she put both hands to his face "Shhh, my love. I'm here now. Let me warm you." She breathed her warm breath into his ear. He had been so cold for so long. She held her form close to him, letting him feel her heat. Her warmth felt wonderful. He ached to break free of his chains and hold her but he was too weak. He was only on his feet because his shackles held his arms. What was she doing here? He needed to get her away from here. It was too dangerous for her. His mind felt fuzzy. He thought it must be from the cold and lack of sleep. It had been so long since he'd seen her.

He had longed for her so many nights, now, having Kahlan here against him, all he wanted was to lay down with her in his arms and have her hold him, warm him. Have her make love to him like she did before he left. He tried to clear his mind. Why would he be thinking these thoughts now? He needed to get her as far away from here as possible; keep her safe. She kissed his ear. "I've missed you Richard. I need you." His knees buckled. He knew he should be planning their escape, but instead he wanted only to break his chains and ravish her this moment. She kept her face close to him, breathing her warm breath over him as she lowered herself to the floor, her hands sliding down his body as she came to his feet. He found it a very erotic gesture. He struggled to maintain his composure, battling with his longing; it somehow seemed against his will.

She unlocked the chains at his feet and slowly rose back up in front of him. He was ashamed for feeling this way, when their very lives were at stake. Her presence mesmerized him. He felt danger, yet his lust didn't seem to care. She breathed warmly into his ear, pressing her shape up against him and he felt a sudden strength and stamina infusing his body as his willpower weakened. He had longed for her so many nights, how could he resist her now? Pressing close to him, she reached her arms up over his head to his wrists in the shackles above. Richard swallowed hard at the feel of her mouth brushing against his face as she spoke, "I have the key Richard. Promise me you'll hold me when I release you." Richard let out a moan of longing, "I promise you anything you want Kahlan." She hungrily tasted his neck as his arms struggled for release. She whispered in his ear "I want you Richard." She slowly twisted the key, setting him free. He was a man unleashed; all at once he wrapped himself around her. She delighted in the feel of him as he pulled her to the floor.

He had ached for her so many nights to be with him as she had been their last night together. And here she was with him. They could be that way now. He buried his hands in her hair pressing his mouth to her ear, "Tell me Kahlan."

She answered with a breathless whisper, "I want you to make love to me."

He wantonly kissed her ear, "I intend to. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Richard's blood went cold. In an instant the lust and warmth he felt drained from his body as cold realization slammed into him.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kahlan and the Captain each had a hold of an arm on Chase; with great effort they half dragged him to the temple. Having killed all of his men in the pass, there was no one to intercept them. No one but Reetha. They moved as quietly as possible through the halls.

The Captain led Kahlan to a room with several large upholstered chairs where they laid Chase as comfortably as possible. Kahlan's head was spinning, she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to stand. She was finding it hard to focus her thoughts. She needed to find Richard…that much she knew.

---

Richard pulled himself out of Reetha's clutches, his anger so intense his vision blurred to a flash of white light. Reetha, still in the guise of Kahlan reached for him, increasing the flow of her beguiling magic. "Please Richard, hold me." He pulled from her grasp and staggered to his feet, his vision slowly returning. She kneeled beside him and grabbed his hand in both of hers "Richard, please. Don't you love me?" It was Kahlan's form, Kahlan's voice. How could he fight her? He told himself it wasn't her, but it was no use. He couldn't raise a hand to her. He called on every ounce of strength that he had, his voice rough with pain, "You're not Kahlan."

She came to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing her warm breath on his face. "Hold me Richard. I need you." Confusion swirled through his mind as he tried to fight the magic seeping deeper into him.

He gripped her jaw in his hand, firmly holding her away from him. He gritted his teeth, "You are not Kahlan. You are Reetha." Though he knew it wasn't Kahlan it pained him to push her image away from him. He dropped his hand from her face, his anguish taking the last of his strength. "I'll not fight you."

"I don't want to _fight _you Richard" she soothed. "I want to _love _you. I want _you _to love me." Her mouth brushed close to his before hungrily tasting his jaw. Leaning in close she once more blew the warm breath of magic across his face. He was powerless to resist. Unable to fight the image of his beloved and no longer able to withstand Reetha's magic, Richard knew he was lost.

Reetha let out a gasp and her hands dropped from his face. She stood before him, her face frozen in shock. Confused, Richard stood waiting for her final assault. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Only then did he see the blade protruding through her middle. Whoever wielded it had purposely skirted him when they thrust it into her. The attacker twisted the blade before pulling the sword from Reetha's body, letting her fall freely to the cold stone floor.

Richard looked past the sorceress, who now looked as her own true image, and saw Kahlan standing there before him.  
His Kahlan. The bloody Sword of Truth in her hand. Her eyes were fierce and flashing. Her arms shook as she held the sword out in front of her as if frozen in time.

Richard went to her, tenderly taking the sword from her hands and laid it on the ground. Holding her wrists, he spoke to her softly. "Kahlan." He waited for her look at him. When she did he wasn't sure if she was seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes held a distant look but she answered him. "The connection…it went away…I had to find you." Richard could see her entire body trembling.

He pulled her into his loving arms and held her close not wanting to ever let her go, wishing he could erase all that she had been through. After a long moment he took her head in his hands and tenderly searched her face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She stared through him, the smallest trace of a smile on her lips "I'm fine…now that I'm…with you Richard."

He caught her just before she hit the floor.

---

Richard carried Kahlan through the halls of the temple. The Captain, standing guard at one of the doors, headed toward them. Richard quickly thought how he would fight with Kahlan in his arms. To his surprise, the Captain dropped to his knees "My Lady!" Richard felt relief at knowing he wouldn't have to fight this moment.

"Where can I lay her down?"

The Captain led him into the room he had been guarding, the room where Chase was. Chase had just come to and was still gathering his senses when Richard entered with Kahlan in his arms.

Richard gave a surprised look at seeing his friend as he gently laid Kahlan in one of the large stuffed chairs.

"What happened?"

Richard knelt beside her. "She killed Reetha with my sword and then she collapsed."

"She's had a hard journey Richard. She pushed harder than any man I've ever known, aside from you. And in her condition…"

Richard was angry and his words showed it, "Why is she even here Chase? This is a journey she should never have made."

Chase understood his friend's anger and replied firmly but with compassion, "This was a journey no man could have stopped her from making."

Richard understood. She loved him as fiercely as he loved her. "I'm sorry Chase. I know she can be determined. How about you, are you okay? You're wounded..."

"I'll survive."

He turned his attention to the Captain. "Where's the Wizard? Is he alive?"

"Yes, the Wizard is here. He's down the hall." Richard was relieved with the news.

"Bring him to me."

---

"Richard, Chase!" The old wizard was glad to see his friends. His eyes fell on Kahlan. "What's happened, is she alright?"

Richard knelt by her side his hands resting on her arm. "She's had a long and difficult journey. I hope she only needs rest and food."

Chase added "She battled with the last of the D'Harans just before she killed Reetha. The Captain here says she helped carry me in from the field."

Zedd couldn't hide his surprise "She killed Reetha?"

Richard smiled, he wasn't the least bit surprised. "That she did." Richard told his grandfather all that had happened, how Reetha used her magic against him and how Kahlan slayed her with the Sword of Truth.

"Why do you think she was able to do that Zedd? I mean, why was she able to get close to Reetha? Wouldn't the descendants spell tell her that Kahlan was near?"

Zedd thought about the ways of magic. "It might have to do with the Sword. It has magical properties; it may have somehow blocked Reetha from being able to sense her nearness. Or it may have been that it took so much of Reetha's magic to maintain her image as Kahlan that she didn't have enough left to both seduce you and draw from the descendants spell. It's hard to say, Richard. Magic is…complicated."

Richard turned his gaze back to Kahlan. Kneeling beside her, he reached out with both hands to gently caress where their child grew inside her. It made his heart ache with pain at knowing how close he'd come to losing them. He wasn't completely sure he wouldn't lose them yet.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Richard settled into the saddle with Kahlan, still unconscious, in his arms. They wore their cloaks and a warm blanket he had taken from the temple that he wrapped around them. He tried to sit her as comfortable as possible so she could rest her head against them as they rode. He tied a second horse to his hoping she would soon be able to ride.

Zedd and Chase had decided they would return to the temple where Kahlan had been held captive to search for the key to the Rada' Han around the wizard's neck. Zedd hoped to find it there after searching Reetha and the rooms here without success.

Anxious to get Kahlan home, or what they had of one at the inn, Richard would take her the more direct route back to Holly Meade.

Having said their good-byes, Richard urged his horse forward, eager to put the memories of this place behind them.

**---**

For two days Richard spoke to an unresponsive Kahlan, telling her all that he would teach their daughter; how to follow tracks, build a fire, how to make a rabbit snare; he'd teach her the names of all the different trees and which plants were good for healing. He told Kahlan how much he loved her and how amazed he was at her strength. He hoped the sound of his voice would eventually help bring her around.

He rode with her now tucked warmly against him as they made their way slowly through the woods. He loosely held the reins, his hands resting on Kahlan's belly. A light snow was falling through the chilly, gray sky and Richard's hands were raw from the cold but he didn't care, he preferred where they lay now over tucking them away for warmth.

Kahlan stirred in his arms. He pulled up on the reins, halting the horse. He was looking intently into her face when her eyes fluttered open.

"Richard." She smiled up at him glad that he was the first sight she saw.

He felt relief at hearing her speak his name and gave her a broad smile. "Hello."

"Where are we? What happened? "

"You saved my life…and now we're on our way home."

"I saved your life?" Kahlan's eyes focused in on his as she recalled all that had happened.

Though he smiled she could see the worry in his eyes. She knew he must be concerned for her, for their baby. Snug in the saddle, she wrapped her arms tight around him and held close to him, wanting to shed the memories of all that had happened. She didn't want anything to separate them ever again.

He held her close, his face in her hair. "I've missed you Kahlan" he whispered. Tilting her head, she smiled and lifted her blue eyes to his, sending his heart pounding. He put a hand to her face and stroked her cheek with a thumb. At feeling his icy hands on her, Kahlan's eyes showed her concern. She took his hands in hers bringing them gently to her mouth, she blew her warm breath on them as she kissed them and held them to her face. "Richard, you're so cold."

Holding his wife in his arms, their child growing within her he smiled, "I've never felt warmer in my life Kahlan."

**The End** (Hope you'll read _The Arrival,_ the final fic in this series).


End file.
